


liability

by eutanazja



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, alex potrzebuje miłości, justin też, pierwsza praca
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eutanazja/pseuds/eutanazja
Summary: justin zauważa na ciele alexa siniaki i zadrapania, które wydają mu się dziwnie znajome.





	liability

**Author's Note:**

> krótki shot napisany świeżo po skończeniu serialu. dynamika relacji alex/justin mogłaby być trochę bardziej rozwinięta, więc here we go.

 

> they say  
>  you're a little much for me  
>  you're a liability  
>  you're a little much for me"  
>  so they pull back, make other plans  
>  i understand  
>  i'm a liability  
>  get you wild, make you leave

 

— lorde, liabilty

* * *

 

 

justin zagryza plastikową, fioletową rurkę i kładzie pusty kubek na tacce. jednocześnie stara się zignorować piekące spojrzenie jess. oczywiście, jego dziewczyna wciąż żyje w nieświadomości. sam nie jest pewien, czy tak jest dobrze. czy tak jest _lepiej_. przecież oglądał dokumenty o tych wszystkich ofiarach, z depresją i niechlujnymi fryzurami, i z przeszywającym bólem w oczach.

odwraca więc wzrok i spotyka się z niebieskimi, chłodnymi oczami alexa standalla.

— coś nie tak, standall? — pyta w końcu zza zaciśniętych zębów.

alex nie odpowiada. jess, najwyraźniej wyczuwając niemiłą atmosferę pomiędzy swoim teraźniejszym a byłym chłopakiem, wstaje od stołu, nie ukrywając irytacji.

— spotkamy się po angielskim, tak? — rzuca do justina. on sam próbuje złapać ją za dłoń, bo w końcu tak się zachowują pary, nie? nie.

— jasne — zapewnia ją i obserwuje, jak odchodzi. krzywe upięcie kucyka, wygnieciona bluzka i widoczne niewyspanie. a to wszystko jego wina.

zaciska pięści, raniąc się do krwi paznokciami.

— jezu, przestań — alex porusza się niespokojnie na swoim krześle.

justin prycha.

— co, standall? zbyt straszne dla ciebie?

— foley, nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy zawrzeć rozejm? w końcu… — głos alexa znacznie się podnosi, i gdyby okoliczności były inne, justin pewnie by go wyśmiał. — w końcu siedzimy w tym gównie razem, tak?

 

✞

 

tego dnia, gdy siedzą w domu bryce’a, jest okropnie słonecznie. zach i marcus wskakują do basenu, natomiast sam właściciel willi prawdopodobnie wciąga kokę w domku za ogrodzeniem.

to dzień, w którym justin zaczyna zauważać.

alex, siedzący obok niego, trzyma pada w swoich sztywnych dłoniach. dłoniach, które pokryte są wybroczynami. czerwonymi i fioletowymi znakami, drogowskazami i zagadkami.

wskazówkami, które tak często pokrywały jego własną skórę.

nie może o tym myśleć. nie powinien się w ogóle interesować. stara się zagryźć wargę i skupić na grze, którą pochłonięty jest jego kolega, ale nie może się powstrzymać od wracania wzrokiem w te rejony.

chwyta za jeden z nadgarstków alexa. jest delikatny, nawet bardzo. delikatny jak u jess i _hannah_. może nawet zgrabniejszy. może. tak kruchy, że justin zaczyna się zastanawiać, ile jeszcze ciosów standall musi na siebie przyjąć, by zostać złamanym.

— co ty robisz, foley? — warczy do niego alex, zupełnie niedelikatnym głosem. głosem pełnym wyrzutu, gniewu i bólu, a justin nie może przestać, nie może przestać myśleć o hannah baker, na żywo i w stereo i _hej, złamaliście mnie_ w jego ustach będzie brzmiało cierpko. niebezpiecznie.

— to montgomery? — pyta justin, zupełnie nie poznając własnego głosu. ostatni raz w ten sposób mówił o... o  _jessice_ , a to sprawia, że potrzebuje się napić. 

—  _co_ montgomery?

justin wzdycha i potrząsa jego nadgarstkiem, a alex syczy z bólu. jego bladą twarz natychmiast pokrywa rumieniec zażenowania. wyrywa dłoń z uścisku i chowa ją za sobą. 

— jeśli to montgomery, mogę go sprać. mogę sprawić, że już nigdy się do ciebie nie dojebie. 

— masz mnie za słabego? — ton alexa ma być nonszalancki, pewnie, cholera, ale słychać za nim żal. 

— nie chciałem cię...

przerywają im krzyki zacha i marcusa. słońce zaczyna powoli zachodzić, życie toczy się dalej.

 

✞

 

alex przychodzi do szkoły z podbitym okiem. to, cóż, to nic nowego, pewnie. wszyscy myślą, że znów się z kimś pobił, ale justin wie, że jest inaczej. alex unika bójek. ostatnia sprawa z montgomerym? prowokacja. standall unika przemocy. 

nikt nie wykazuje większego zainteresowania. nikt nie zauważa dodatkowych otarć na szyi i ramionach, powstałych w wyniku podduszania. ach, jakie to znajome. justin pamięta te same znamiona, którymi do niedawna był obdarowywany niemal codziennie.   
  


— powiedz słowo, a spiorę mu dupę — szepcze mu do ucha na historii, jednocześnie wskazując na montgomery'ego końcem długopisu. szyję alexa pokrywa jaskrawoczerwony rumieniec. 

— odsuń się trochę — syczy w stronę justina, który wykonuje polecenie. 

po skończonych zajęciach łapie montgomery'ego za łokieć i podprowadza do męskiego kibla.

— foley, jakiś problem?

ledwo powstrzymuje się od wymierzenia temu skurwysynowi ciosu. opanowuje jednak oddech, zagryza dolną wargę i liczy do dziesięciu, aż ogień minie, a wspomnienia pobitego chłopaka ulecą z jego myśli i pozwolą na trzeźwą ocenę sytuacji. 

— daj spokój standallowi, to wszystko będzie w porządku. 

montgomery wpatruje się w niego tępo. 

— standallowi... czekaj — i śmieje się nerwowo. — ja i  _alex_ , to wszystko już za nami. 

— więc to nie twoja sprawka? 

justin wskazuje na swoje oko i marszczy brwi. 

— nie. możesz być spokojny, nie leję twojego chłopaczka. 

 

✞

 

alex standall jest piękny. justin nie jest gejem, nic z tych rzeczy, ale potrafi ocenić skalę czyjejś urody. alex standall jest piękny. myśli o tym z pewnością i łatwością, jakby stwierdzał fakt. bo rzeczywiście tak jest.  _alex standall jest piękny._

ale alex standall wstydzi się przebierać na wf. nawet przed tym, przed tymi ranami, skaleczeniami, nawet przed  _to nic, spadłem ze schodów_ , nawet przed tym wszystkim, zawsze ściągał koszulkę ostatni. teraz wymiguje się lewymi zwolnieniami od lekarza. udaje twardego, ale justin i tak zauważa ból i zażenowanie wypisane na jego twarzy. po kilku tygodniach wszyscy wiedzą, że alex jest gnębiony fizycznie. kilka razy wzywają go do pedagoga. uważają, że któryś z popularniejszych kolegów znalazł w nim kozła ofiarnego. 

nikomu nie przychodzi do głowy, że może agresorem jest jego przykładny ojciec. nikomu, prócz justina foleya. 

teraz, gdy oboje nie ćwiczą, justin ma okazję przejechać palcem po jednej z wybroczyn, przebiegającej wzdłuż jego policzka. na dłoni zostaje mu cień korektora czy innego babskiego gówna, którym alex stara się maskować. 

— stary, to wygląda całkiem poważnie. 

alex wbija wzrok w swoje kolana. 

— coś o tym wiesz, nie, foley?

oczywiście ma na myśli przygłupich ojczymów justina, którzy na przestrzeni lat znęcali się nad nim, przypalali papierosami, kopali, traktowali jak szmatę. właśnie to ma na myśli. 

— może. 

 

✞

 

skóra alexa standalla w nocy wygląda na niebieską. może to ze względu na światło księżyca, padające zza okna. 

justin jest niewyobrażalnie wdzięczny, że może tu nocować, szczególnie po tym wszystkim, coś się wydarzyło z bryce'm. i z jess. przede wszystkim z jess. 

— powiesz mi w końcu prawdę? — prosi alexa, dotykając jego dłoni. nie obchodzi go, jak bardzo pedalsko to wygląda. musi wiedzieć. znać prawdę. chciałby pomóc. może chociaż raz do czegoś się przydać. 

— prawdę o czym?

udaje, że nie wie, o co chodzi. jakie to typowe. 

— o tym. 

jednym, szybkim ruchem, justin podciąga koszulkę przyjaciela, tym samym odsłaniając fioletowoniebieskie siniaki, rozprzestrzenione po całej powierzchni żeber. przypominają plan miasta, mapę. mapę bólu. 

— nie ma o czym mówić — stwierdza alex. — to wszystko przez to, że jestem ciężarem.

i znowu,  _nie ma o czym mówić._

justin nachyla się nad nim i całuje go w usta. alex standall smakuje miętową pastą do zębów, starą coca-colą i niezdecydowaniem. 

— a jessica?

i justin wie, że nie będzie w stanie go kochać, nie jest w stanie go kochać tak, jak się kocha dziewczynę. ale może go kochać w inny sposób. 

— może w końcu zainteresujesz się, co z alexem?

alex chowa twarz w dłonie. siniaki na jego szyi zdają się świecić. przejeżdża palcami po tlenionych włosach, po swoich zaczerwienionych policzkach. 

— z alexem wszystko w porządku. 

justin w to wątpi. 

 


End file.
